finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:Eidolon2010
Mon bac à sable S'il n'est pas sur le FFWiki *Est sur le KHWiki ou REWiki *Est à la fac, pour un exam ou autre *Recherche les épisodes manquants (il y en a beaucoup :/) dans sa séance shopping *Fait des commissions pour des amis (BO ou info sur doublage) *Car il n'a pas envie :p Objectifs *Contribuer sur le wiki Kingdom Hearts (peu importe le sujet) *Aider à la résurrection de ce wiki (admin et archiviste musical) et du Resident Evil (Bureaucrate) *Veut réssuciter le wiki Silent Hill (ne veut pas être le seul débile à contribuer :p) Qui suis-je ? J'aime... Ce qui concerne le jeu Jeux complétés Jeux aimés/détestés Ma liste de lecture Projets en cours *Diverses palettes (en pause) *Divers modèles (en pause) *Bestiaire FFIX (en pause) *Chansons (en cours) **Bravely Default/Linked Horizon (en attente) ***"Four Tales" (BD: Chœur)... à voir ***"The Snake that Devours the Horizon" (BD: Chœur)... à voir *Final Fantasy Solo Guitar Collections (en attente) *Pages du Staff (en cours) **Interprètes ***Gackt ***SURPRISE 1 ***Kyosuke Himuro ***Gérard Way ***Ai Kawashima ***Hiromi Ōta ***Vicki Bell ***SURPRISE 2 ***Bill Muir ***Your Favorite Enemies ***Kidneythieves ***Bump of Chicken ***SURPRISE (x ?) ***Lara Fabian ***L'Arc~en~Ciel ***Shigeri Kitsu ***Mishio Ogawa ***Fairy Fore ***m.o.v.e ***Kana Ueda ***aiko ***Zone ***... **Compositeurs (en pause) ***Kumi Tanioka ***Kentaro Sato ***Rieko Mikoshiba ***Takeharu Ishimoto ***Shirō Hamaguchi ***Sachiko Miyano ***Naoshi Mizuta ***Tsuyoshi Sekito ***Kenji Ito ***Keiji Kawamori ***Kenichiro Fukui ***Hayato Matsuo ***Masaharu Iwata ***Hitoshi Sakimoto (+ Basiscape ?) ***... **Artistes ***Toshiyuki Itahana ***Yasuhisa Izumisawa ***Akira Oguro ***Airi Yoshioka ***Hideo Minaba ***Yusuke Naora ***Nao Ikeda ***Isamu Kamikokuryō ***Akihiko Yoshida ***Gen Kobayashi ***... **Réal/Prod ***Hiroyuki Itō ***Yoshinori Kitase ***Hajime Tabata ***Takashi Tokita ***Hiroshi Minagawa ***Motomu Toriyama ***Akitoshi Kawazu ***... **Scénarisation ***Kazushige Nojima ***Daisuke Watanabe ***Hiroki Chiba ***... **Pèle-mêle ... ^^ *Final Fantasy Piano Collections (bientôt) *Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy (bientôt) *SaGa series (Final Fantasy Legend) (s'il y a utilité) **Final Fantasy Legend OST (SaGa OST) **Final Fantasy Legend II OST (SaGa II OST) **Final Fantasy Legend III OST (SaGa III OST) *Mana series (Final Fantasy Adventure) (s'il y a utilité) *Mystic Quest Legend OST (s'il y a utilité) *Mobile series OST (s'il y a utilité) *FFXIV OST (Masayoshi Soken, Nobuo Uematsu, Ryo Yamazaki, Naoshi Mizuta, ...: Avec A Realm Reborn, va t-on avoir le reste des musiques de la version 1.0, ou pas sur la prochaine BO ?) *Lightning Returns OST (Masashi Hamauzu, Naoshi Mizuta & Mitsuto Suzuki: avec le retour de Mina Sakai et de Frances Maya j'espère, sinon, je me tire une balle ! D: Collaborations confirmées: IMERUAT, Saeko Suzuki, Yuya Ebisawa, Mina Kubota, le chœur féminin Mistera Feo, Seiji Toda, Keiji Kawamori (programmation synthé), ...) *Final Fantasy Versus XIII OST (Yoko Shimomura: l'annonce de Nomura ne présage rien de bon ^^') *Albums annexes *Dramas *Musiques diverses *Affaire à suivre ... Note: Pour les épisodes les plus anciens, je m'occupe en priorité des albums sortis pour la réédition de ces titres. Je considère les OSTs les plus anciennes comme "Albums annexes". Pages que je ne ferai pas *Tetsuya Nomura (Eva me doit ce petit service ;) ) *Hironobu Sakaguchi (On va dire que chaque admin va faire un pilier de la série :p (vu que j'ai fait Papa Uematsu, ma part est faite :p) *Yoshitaka Amano (à qui veut parmi les admins :p) *... La britannique qui a pourri FFXIII << *Naoki Yoshida (comme ça :p) *Square ? *Affaire à suivre ... Mes épisodes de la série *''Final Fantasy'' (PSP) (en pause) *''Final Fantasy III'' (en pause) *''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS & The Complete Collection) (en pause) *''Final Fantasy IX'' (mon préféré, quasi incollable dessus ou presque ...) (terminé) *''Final Fantasy X'' (terminé) *''Final Fantasy X-2'' (terminé: Scénario = 100%, mais le reste ... + Guide Officiel) *''Final Fantasy XII'' (terminé) *''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' (en pause) *''Final Fantasy XIII'' (terminé, sauf les missions + Guide Officiel) *''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' (terminé à 100% + Guide Officiel. DLCs pris: Le Requiem de la Déesse, Pile ou Face ?, Un champ de bataille éternel; Le héraut de l'apocalypse, Opération XIII-2, Mélodie pour une mort élégante, Nous venons en paix, Invertébrés importuns, Affrontement sur le Grand Pont; Tunique d'invocateur, Armure de brave, Ensemble de plage, Gardien du temps, Idole guerrière; Arc Genji, Muramasa. Familiers obtenus: Lightning XIII, Lightning XIII-2, Amodar, Jihl, Sazh, Oméga, Koyo K, Orthros. Prochainement: **Mage blanc + Mage noir + Garde-robe bigarrée + Calamité **Armure N7 x2 + Tenue d'assassin + Azraël **Séraphin | les MS restants serviront autre part ^^) *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles'' (originalement en cours, mais le jeu a buggué toutes mes cartes mémoires, alors T_T ...) *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates'' (terminé) *''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' (terminé) *''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children'' (regardé) *''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' (terminé, fais les quêtes post-game: en pause) *''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift'' (en cours: 4 territoires conquis) *''Dissidia Duodecim - Final Fantasy'' (en pause: le scénario 000) *''Final Fantasy: Les Créatures de l'Esprit'' (regardé) Épisodes qui appartiennent à quelqu'un de ma famille *''Final Fantasy IV'' (PS) (voir plus haut) *''Final Fantasy V'' (PS) (en cours ... mais en pause) *''Final Fantasy VI'' (PS) (en cours ... mais en pause) *''Final Fantasy VII'' (jamais joué) *''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' (terminé, sauf les missions) *''Final Fantasy VIII'' (terminé) *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers'' (terminé) *''Vagrant Story'' (jamais joué) Épisodes manquants *''Final Fantasy II'' (aimerait l'édition Dawn of Souls sur GBA): en VF *''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA): en VF *''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA): en VF *''Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions'' *''Dissidia - Final Fantasy'' *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time'' *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King'' *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord'' *''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light'' *''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales'' *''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon'' *''Final Fantasy: Unlimited'' (regardé, mais il y a longtemps) *''Final Fantasy XI'' ? *''Final Fantasy XIV'' ? Catégorie:Utilisateurs